Tangerine S1C1E1
Five individuals have each been sent invitations to meet at a specified point in order to help combat an approaching evil. Each of these individuals have been acknowledged to have each obtained renown, each having this renown through various different manners. Invitation “''In recognition of your heroic deeds and elevated renown we request your services in combatting a very real and present danger. Be in attendance at the Greyvale Manor in Greyvale County within the Vernal Vale on the 27th day of the 1st quantum of Tivon when the stars begin to part.” Summary Arriving at Greyvale Manor at the alloted time, Troyetanthis meets Rhim Lopinae and they both walk the path to the Manor House through the gardens. While nobody from the house is there to greet them they do see Ribbonella lounging on one of the benches near the house. They are soon joined by Ario the Blade as he slowly crunches his way up the stone path. Ario knocks, but there is no answer. When he tries more forcibly one of the big wooden double doors creaks a jar slightly. Asking if there is anyone there simply echoes back. All except Rhim go inside. The converted great hall is dimly lit. There is a figure lurking at the edges. The figure cloaked in a large scarf wearing glasses finally responds to their questions and says that they will not proceed until the ''fifth arrives. If on cue Akihiko Yoshiyuki thunderously arrives with his retinue all on horseback. Unable to enter on his horse he dismounts into the entrance hall (Rhim slinks in behind him). The lurking figure states that his two companions must remain outside. He then starts spouting some odd statements at which point a second figure sitting on the second floor banister tells "Daydream" that is enough. The second figure has a calmer female voice attached to it. The demi-humans in the room with their advanced vision can make out a slender young woman with shoulder length black hair and wearing a navel-style outfit. More curious is the fact she has wolf ears and animal-like eyes and teeth. Akihiko correctly identifies her as a lesser demi-human and is put on edge. She calls for them to follow her. They all make their way through the second floor of the manors west wing until they reach the solar (dining area). Once everyone is inside the room Daydream closes the door behind him and then joins the naval lesser demi-human at the fireplace. With everyone ready to proceed he pulls at one of the candelabra which causes mechanisms to pull the fireplace back and to the side revealing a hidden passage. Not everyone is thrilled at these events. It all seems too shady particularly to Rhim and Akihiko, but their two guides insist that their patron and the person that invited the group here awaits inside. While the naval woman waits with Rhim, the rest press on down some steps and into the passageway. Once they are in they can see at the end of the passage is a wall made of steel. Daydream is already at it and with his hand produces a rune from the wall. Ribbonella keenly watches him use it and can clearly make out it is a lock rune. With all of the requires pieces turned the rune turns green and the iron wall splits in-two with the metal horribly scraping against the rock it sits in. He quickly enters the room beckoning them inside. He keeps to the side wall with Ario keeping close to him. In the centre of the room there is a long rectangular table which is curved at the edges along with the five chairs which are all made out of Greyslate. The edges of the room a dimly lit even against the light Ribbonella had summoned. Troyetanthis rushes in to get the chair at the head of the table. Perturbed by this turn of events Akihiko heads to the other end of the table, but is cut off by Daydream who holds out an arm in front of him (Daydream moved in a split-second, no longer being in front of Ario). He states that "Five invitations, five chairs." The naval woman enters the room along with Rhim once again cooling the situation. Out of nowhere another woman's voice can be heard from beyond the other end of the table welcoming them all. She emerges from the darkness introducing herself as Katarina Kloyard the head of clandestine organisation known as Department-L. She has summoned these five heroes of renown here to combat an encroaching shadow that is a threat to all in Lumina. Using another rune mechanism on the table it projects a light onto the back wall. As Katarina talks it projects hand-drawn images. She says they have been following the activities of the Church of Shadows. So far they have worked out that this shadowy group have been stealing magical artifacts and killing anyone who gets in their way. They have only been able to get a single image of a high up member of the congregation known as Exeter. Word is they are after something within the City of Carston. A good place to start would be finding a man known as Napoleon Zero. He may not look like much be he also goes by the name The Accultant and may offer some good leads on what the church may be after. Ribbonella says she doesn't work for free (Ario agrees) and what is in it for them. Katarina throws a money pouch on the table in response. She states that that is spending money on the mission and depending on performance more can be made available. For now she leaves them in the hands of Lintilla, gesturing at the naval woman. After Katarina vanishes from sight Lintilla guides them back up to the solar. She tells them that they have the run of the house until they are ready to depart the next day. In addition the kitchen has been stocked. They all claim some rooms to bed down in for the night. Epilogue A large figure stands within a wooded opening high up overlooking Carston City. The outline of a massive sword nearly the size of them can be seen attached to their back. The shadows surrounding them are moving in circular patterns. One brakes out from the rest. It manifests into a smokey skull at head height with the figure. The large figure speaks in a man's deep voice: “''Is it down there?” he rumbles. He takes a moment to acknowledge a silent response. “''Very well then… we shall begin. May the shadows continue to guide our hand.” Session Notes * Some of the conspiracy theories spouted out by Daydream Detective include: ** “''Inhaled crocodile anoit does not help with tanning! It does render users detectable by spy-mages!" ** “''There was a magic arrow. It was forged by Illuminati mystics to prevent us from learning the truth!” ** “''The flow of river water is not due to gravity. Its direction is pre-set in order to lead us on a determined path!''”